


LioGalo Ficlets

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio ties Galo up, and gives him a box of gifts.And,Lio has some fun with a sleeping Galo.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous, Noncon Hotel White Day Gift Exchange





	1. Somno Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayBirdWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/gifts).



Galo has been sleeping for a good hour when Lio climbs onto the bed, leaning over him completely. Galo usually sleeps almost naked except for his boxers. Lio would have told him to do without tonight, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Part of the whole appeal was that Galo wouldn’t know it was coming. 

Lio leans over him and brushes his fingertips over the opening at his lips, pink and soft and defenseless. He sticks his fingers in and feels them around, fingers along his tongue and gums, and, delicately, reaches farther back for a light gag from Galo. He twitches with the movement, but stays sleeping and calm. Lio lets out a delighted breath. Galo is so sweet, especially when he’s asleep with no way to fight Lio. 

He starts by drawing his hands down his body, feeling along the warm, smooth skin at his sides, feeling at his chest with a few possessive squeezes. He keeps everything light enough that it shouldn’t wake him up. If he wakes up before what he has planned, it’ll be disappointing for all the anticipation and forethought he’s put into this. Still, whatever he can get out of Galo is going to be so good. Plus, he doesn’t plan to have it end after Galo wakes up. Not if he can help it. 

He feels at the curve of his hips, the ‘v’ edging down to his cock. He feels at the trail of blue hair down his stomach, pushes his fingers through the curls and teases the skin around it. 

Once he starts to feel at Galo’s hole though, he doesn’t waste any time. He teases just for a moment, more for himself than anything Galo might feel even sleeping. But once he pops open the lube, he’s fingering Galo gently but efficiently, and there’s no hold ups besides one or two close calls: he brushes against Galo’s prostate, just because he  _ wants _ to, and Galo’s hips twitch upwards, his cock doing the same, and he pauses while watching Galo’s face closely. His face looks more alert, simply because he looks like he does when Lio usually fingers him, just a little mindless, but other than that--he’s still asleep. Lio lets out a sigh of relief, and then continues with a bit more care. He’ll have plenty of time to abuse his prostate when he’s fucking him. 

Lio gets a grip of Galo's thighs, each held out to the side and wrapped around his own hips. His head drops down as he steadily moves in Galo. Fuck, he feels so good. So pliant and hot, and thinking about the fact that he's manipulating Galo's body as he sleeps,  _ fucking _ him all the while-- He huffs out a breath and starts fucking in harder. 

He fucks him for a little while and then, after he’s truly enjoyed Galo’s pliant hole while he sleeps and whines faintly, he leans forward and wraps a hand around his neck. 

He start to breathe heavily just thinking about it, fucking Galo’s body, and then finally closes his grip and chokes Galo, gently, but enough to almost make him lose it inside his sleeping body. 

When Galo chokes, his eyes snap open, bright and alarmed, and then when he registers what’s going on, his mouth drops open and he looks like he would moan if he had the breath for it. He bounces with Lio’s thrusts, staring bright and wanting up at Lio with his breath held by Lio’s grip, and when Lio lets go, he bursts a moan that cracks on the way out. He wraps his legs tighter around Lio’s waist and moans (like a  _ slut _ , Lio’s brain supplies) with each hard thrust into him. 

Galo squirms and arches and moans as Lio fucks him, and every once and awhile Lio will close his hand around Galo’s throat again, and Galo’s expression will go desperate and excited as Lio tries not to lose his mind at the way Galo’s hole tightens around him as Lio tightens his fingers on the tender skin of his throat. 

The next time Lio chokes him, however, Galo murmurs, eyes pleading, “I’m gonna come, Lio, oh my god, fuck, I’m so close--” and Lio grips the base of his cock just as he lets go, and Galo lets out an anguished whine. 

“Lio,  _ please _ ,” he whines, and there’s bright tears in his eyes, and Lio fucks into him harder. He looks so fucking good like that,  _ fuck _ . 

Lio grunts, “No,” and slams into him and aims for his prostate. Galo whines, but he looks like he’s loving it. Lio puts his hand over his mouth to cut him off this time, and Galo’s eyes roll back into his head. 

Galo does love this actually, and he’d told him himself when he brought up the idea of waking him up this way. Lio loves doing this to him, and it just makes him thinks even more about how much he loves Galo too. It’s not only because he lets him fuck him while he sleeps, and then wake him up with a hand on his throat, but he grins a little when he thinks it. It’s not  _ only  _ that, but he certainly enjoys that part a hell of a lot. 

Galo grins up at him, flushed and panting and half out of his mind, his neck with a faint outline from Lio’s hands and his eyes still a little hazy from sleep, and Lio grins and goes at him harder. Galo moans loader, before Lio cuts off the sound with his grip on his throat. 

Lio sticks his fingers into Galo’s mouth again to make him choke on those, but then Galo just moans around his fingers and starts to suck on them, doing so in such a way it feels worshipful. Lio sucks in a breath and fucks into him faster, feeling his own orgasm start to build into something he doesn’t think he can hold back. He’ll edge himself just a little more if it means he can deny Galo just a little longer. 

Galo grips Lio’s wrist and keeps his hand in his mouth, and Lio moves his other hand from his hip to grip his throat again. He fucks into him at a fast, desperate pace, and Galo gasps and presses his face to Lio’s palm. He pants, “Please let me come Lio, oh my god, please, fuck-I want it so bad please?” 

Lio grins, and Galo tightens up around him, and then Lio loosens his grip on his throat, but slows his thrusts at the same time. Galo gasps and sobs, and Lio sees the beginning of tears sparkle along his eyes. He groans and his hips fuck forward, and this time when Galo starts to gasp and pant and begs Lio  _ please please please please oh my god, I want it so bad, it feels so good please,  _ he fucks Galo through his orgasm, and just as he’s finishing, Lio shoves into him hard and comes deep inside. 

Galo lays back with his chest heaving and his eyes still half lidded with sleep, and then he looks up at Lio and grins. Lio grins back at him and leans over him to give him a kiss, kissing around their grins as Galo wraps his arms around his neck and yanks him down. 


	2. Sex Toys

Lio sits in a chair in front of him, his legs spread wide as he reclines back with a lazy keel to it, one hand dangling off his thigh and near his cock. He doesn’t touch himself, and he doesn’t move to Galo either, just stares at him with a dark, overwhelming penetrative stare. It makes Galo squirm and swallow, but he can’t even move much. 

Lio tied him up with a shibari inspiration, except his hands are tied above him and held above his head where he sits on the bed. They’re connected to a rope from the ceiling, and Galo’s thighs have the rope pressing into it and keeping them tucked and spread. Lio is just staring at the space between his legs, at his hole and his cock, which lays half hard and steadily thickening against his thigh. Galo breathes shallowly, and Lio’s eyes dart up to his chest, and then up to his face. His face is so intense, sharp and serious, and it only makes Galo hotter and feel the need to tuck his legs in. But he  _ can’t  _ do anything, and all he does is keep his thighs spread for Lio to stare at and his arms help up high so Lio can stare at the rest of him just as well. 

“Are you ready for me to bring out the toys?” 

Galo breathes in heavily. Lio’s mouth twitches at one side. 

When Lio speaks, it’s a low drawl, a slow, meandering slide. It makes a shiver build at the base of his spine and crawl. “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time. I’ve been looking at so many options, trying to think of which ones will be best. Especially for your first time...It’s sweet, honestly, that you’re letting me be the first person to show you a good time with these toys." His eyes drop, go dark, and his fingers start to run down the side of his own cock. "But I’m also just...really excited to play with you. You won’t be able to do anything but just let me like this, huh? The ropes look so good on you." He takes a long pause, staring at Galo tied up on the bed. He stares extra long at the way Galo's thighs are pressed apart, at the knots framing his chest and making his pecs seem even more full. They're on perfect display. "Maybe I should just leave you like this. Not touch you at all. Just look.” His eyes fall half lidded, and they drag down Galo’s body, as if he’s seriously considering the idea. 

Galo arches up, as if he’s trying to get out, but of course he’s not. He...he likes the way the ropes feel on him too. He likes the way he feels, like he looks as good as Lio is looking at him. He whines at Lio’s last words, and Lio's mouth tilts amusedly. It looks a little cruel. Cruelty honestly looks good on him, and it sparks a hot, low boil in his stomach. 

His smirk goes sharper and carves even more cruel, and then he gets up, and drags the box at the base of the bed up and onto the edge. The lid makes it so Galo can’t see inside when he opens the top, but just the tease of the toys being  _ right there  _ is killing him. It makes his cock twitch, and this time he tries to resist the urge to spread his legs more. 

Lio pulls something out of the box, but keeps it tucked into his hand so Galo can’t see. He walks slow around Galo, and Galo’s breathing only gets more shallow and heavy, and then Lio is behind him and he can’t even see him. 

Galo feels the bed dip just behind him, but he doesn’t move. Then, he feels Lio start to wrap the something around his head, and his vision cuts out as the fabric is tucked over his eyes. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Galo’s never used  _ any _ sex toys before. He was always way too shy to use them, and he also worried about not knowing  _ how _ , but he definitely trusts Lio. He trusts Lio so much to do this with him. He was always fine with just jacking off before. Sex with Lio has been quite the eye opener. 

He feels Lio drag a hand down his chest, just a singular hand, and Galo gasps and tries not to break out in a moan already. 

  
  


Lio pushes the next toy into him, and Galo’s eyes are hazy and distant, his mouth dropped open like he can’t pull together the mind to close it. Lio loves the idea that he’s so mad with pleasure after what Lio has done to him, especially since these are all toys that Galo had no idea about, much less had ever  _ used  _ before. Lio thinks it’s a bit of a shame that Galo has never pleased himself with the likes of these toys, but the idea that he’s experiencing it all for the first time  _ because _ of Lio and with him makes him go hot and possessive, and he likes that much more than he could give up. 

Lio has slipped each toy one after the other into Galo, making him hot and twitching for the ability to cum, and then Lio pulls the toy out and readies the next one while Galo whines and pleads and begs. He begs to be let cum, but Lio doesn’t think so. He wrapped a cock ring around him before he started, although he’s thinking of taking it off soon...he has another way Galo can enjoy these. But he doesn’t have to stop after that. He can take a couple more toys. And there’s a part of Lio that really wants to see if he can take them all, especially because of how long he’s been waiting to use these….

He has a nice collection in the box, but he’s been building Galo up from smaller dildos since he started. 

The first was so small that Galo barely needed any prep, and when Galo had felt it slide in, Lio had tried not to laugh at the faint sigh of relief that it wasn’t anything overwhelming. 

Then he’d turned on the vibration, and Galo had spasmed and moaned loud at the unexpected feeling. 

Every time Galo gets close, Lio will slide out the dildo, and as he comes down, he’ll prepare the next one, slightly thicker and wider, or longer, or both, and when Galo is out of breath and heaving, but calmer, Lio will start to push the next one in at his increasingly sensitive, pretty pink hole. 

Lio takes off the cock ring slowly, and then slips the biggest one Galo has taken in and out of him at a steady rhythm, and ticks the vibration up to the highest setting. 

Galo arches his back and moans, his hands twisting in the tie from the ceiling, and the ropes on his thighs straining as he pulls against them. He pants heavily, and when Lio pushes in hard an aimed press at his prostate, he whines loud and comes all across his stomach and chest, right over the red, thick ropes. 

Lio siddles up next to him and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into the side of his face. He gently pulls the blindfold off his head, and runs his hand over Galo’s sweaty forehead. Galo sinks into his arms, calming down, and Lio smiles. 

Toeing at the box at the edge of the bed, he murmurs, “Are you ready for the rest?” 

After denying him an orgasm for so many, he wants to see how many he can pull out of him for the other toys he has in the box. 

Galo shivers and sobs against him, and Lio presses a kiss to his cheek. Galo can take it. And, Lio thinks as he runs his hand over his bound, flushed and shaky body, he’ll look so good as he does.


End file.
